PinkiePies Month Off
by toxictoast123
Summary: its the First Time PinkiePie goes on Vacation with out the other elements of Harmony, She on goes on to Explore equestria in a month with the Help Of Lyra and Colgate. Reviews and Flames allowed, First real fanfiction I will write
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie Pie's Week Off**

It was the evening Celestia's sun was setting as Luna's moon came up, everyponies shop closed for the night. In SugarCube Corner there was a pink pony with fluffy cotton candy like mane sitting at the counter tapping her hoof on the counter, staring at the clock as the seconds counted down. Tick Tock Tick Tock. The clock kept going as the pink mare continued to tap her hooves on counter. Ding Dong Ding Dong Dong Dong Ding Dong! The Clock sang its melody and the mare sprang up from the counter and vaulted over tables to the door. "YAAAAAAY! Its party time!" She Cheered. The mare walked out the door of the sweet shop and walked around PonyVille. "Hey Pinkie Pie!" Yelled a green mare. "Hey random pony!" replied Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie continue walking around PonyVille aimlessly. The ears of the mare perked up, the beat of music is heard from a distance. Pinkie Pie walked in the direction of the music. She stood in front of a night club, the sign above it was labeled "Blue Breeze". Pinkie Pie walked into the club spotting a two mares sitting at the bar drinking. Pinkie Pie Walked up to the duo drinking. "Hey! My name is Pinkie Pies, whats yours? I know eeeevery pony in PonyVille and I've never seen you before!" The Pink Mare spoke a mile a minute. "hmm? My name is Colgate and this is my friend Lyra…" Colgate responded. "We both come from the far side of PonyVille."She added. The Minty blue and white mare along with the Turquoise pony drank in unison. The Three chatted for a while until Lyra brought up the question "What are you going to do later Pinkie Pie?". "Oh well I was thinking of taking some time off and exploring Equestria a bit more." She answered. "Well me and Colgate would like to join you in you're exploration while we take our time off." Lyra said.

"Well it's a deal!" shouted Pinkie Pie. The Trio Chatted about plans and destinations and they walked out of the Night Club walking their separate ways. Pinkie Pie walked into the SugarCube Corner up the stairs and into her room. "Wow I can't believe I'm going out with other Ponies besides the Elements of Harmony!" she whispered to herself while in the bed starring at the Ceiling. Lyra lied under the covers while snoring with a smile on her face. Colgate Hugged a pillow with a large grin on her face.

**Well this is My first ever actually good fanfiction I hope you all Enjoy it Because I plan to make this Series Amazing! ToxicToast Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PinkiePies Month Off**

PinkiePie yawned as she woke up from the long work day and somewhat partying. PinkiePie looked around her room before going back to sleep. "PinkiePie….." Whispered a pony. "Sweety you have to wake up you have visitors…" added the pony. PinkiePie awoke from her slumber wiping her eyes, she looked to the side of her and saw her employer, . "Oh hey why are you up to early?" asked PinkiePie. "PinkiePie two ponies are waiting for you downstairs" responded. PinkiePie's eyes widened as she got up. "I forgot to pack!" Shrieked PinkiePie. The pink mare ran around her room, grabbing clothes, supplies and her element of harmony. Pinkie Pie galloped down the stairs and to the door. Colgate and Lyra walked up to PinkiePie. "You sure do pack fast for an earth pony…." said Colgate. "So what did you girls pack?" asked PinkiePie. "I have a giant toothbrush and supplies and Lyra has supplies." Responded Colgate. The three mares walked out of SugarCube Corner and took their time walking to the train station. "So I guess we're heading to Manehattan first?" asked Lyra. "Well I was thinking of Las Pegasus, but Manehattan works too." Colgate said. "Ahhhh, I wanted to go to Baltimare!" whined PinkiePie. "Manehattan!" Lyra yelled. "Las Pegasus!" screeched Lyra. "Baltimare!" Cried PinkiePie. The three argued for what seemed like hours. "Wait!" Shouted PinkiePie. "We can work this out plain and simple" she added. The pink mare busted out multiple instruments.

"_Lyra you do have point, Colgate its not a baaaaad idea I still think about Baltimare. Caaaan't we all decide on one thing?" Sang PinkiePie __**"**_Well, I do like how Las Pegasus is warm…" said Lyra. "I like the shows in Baltimare…" added Colgate. "_Great! We all decide on one thing, it is Truuuuue, its all up to you." _Pinkie pointed her hoof at the duo. Lyra put a hoof to PinkiePie's mouth. "We get it PinkiePie we learned our lesson…" Lyra said. " So who wants to go to Las Pegasus?" asked PinkiePie. "Me!" shouted the three in unison. The trio galloped to the train station with glee, dragging their suitcases with them.

"Bits please." Stated the Conductor. The three mares gave their bits to the conductor as she gave them the tickets. Lyra and Colgate looked around the train , red seats in every compartment along with yellow tables and the windows were as clean as a whistle. "This is the best train I been on in a while…" whispered Colgate to Lyra. The three sat down in their seats waiting for the ticket-master to come by. "So anyways girls I was thinking of going to the beach in Las Pegasus" Lyra said with excitement in her voice. "Think about it, sand castles, beautiful waters and colts everywhere!" Lyra added. "Girls I think these trips around Equestria might take more then a week…" Colgate said worried. "We can all write letters saying we will be gone for a month or maybe even a year!" shouted PinkiePie. "And plus we all worked without breaks so I think we deserve it." PinkiePie said. CHOOOOOO CHOOOOOOO. The train roared as it took off. "Tickets please mares." Said the ticket master. The trio handed in their tickets and the ticket master took them and walked trotted to the other ponies for tickets. "When we're down their we can make a couple of _friends_, if you know what I mean…."Lyra said. "Im not really in the mood for finding a _friend"Colgate responded. "_Mr. and don't really want me to get a colt friend until I move out of SugarCube Corner." PinkiePie added. Colgate looked out the window viewing the mountains near PonyVille. 2 hours passed by and PinkiePie sank into her seat with a board expression on her face. "Im sooooooooo board.." PinkiePie complained. " Just a few more hours until we get there.." responded Lyra. Colgate was fast asleep snoring and drooling. PinkiePie walked out of her seat and toward the cabin door. PinkiePie walked into the food area and her eyes widened with hope. She took candy apples and apple cider back to her table. PinkiePie sat down and shoved a candy apple in her mouth and took a swig of apple cider. Lyra looked at the goodies PinkiePie brought back and took a candy apple. "So what should we do?" Lyra asked while chowing down on a candy apple. "I guess we can explore the train while we're awake…"PinkiePie responded. The two walked towards the door and walked into the other cart passing the snacks and into the luxury cart. The inside of the cart was lined with silver and the seats were shiny gold. "I bet a lot of famous ponies most have been in this cart."Lyra stated. "Maybe Rarity was in this cart before…"PinkiePie thought to herself. They walked to the other cart the lights were dim and blue, poles reaching from the bottom to the top of the cart and lounge seats were lining the cart. Lyra pushed PinkiePie out and they walked back to their cart. Lyra blushed as she sat down. "Hey Lyra, what was the cart we just saw?" PinkiePie asked. "Um…it's a club, yeah it's a club!" Lyra told PinkiePie. "That's one strange club…"PinkiePie stated. The two mares chatted for hours until PinkiePie fell asleep. Lyra looked out the window and her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep.

**I made it more spaced out and Longer. Also MLP doesn't belong to me, only Hasbro. I plan to make more chapter 3 in 2 or 1 hour. And the title was changed because you can't explore equestria in a week so it's now a month. And don't be afraid to comment/review its much appreciated when you do **


	3. Chapter 3

**PinkiePie's Month Off**

**First I want to say thanks for the view for the story and the two followers I have. I plan to make another story. 6 to 4 days from now and I will be gone for almost 2 months so during that time read other fanfictions.**

Colgate opened her eyes looking around her seeing both Lyra and PinkiePie asleep. Colgate walked out of her booth and stretched looking in both directions of the cabin. Colgate checked the clock on the wall and she shook both PinkiePie and Lyra really fast until they woke up. "Girls it's time to go, we're in Las Pegasus!" whispered Colgate. "Five more minutes mom…."Lyra spoke. PinkiePie opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Mother of Celestia it's time!" PinkiePie yelled. Lyra got straight up after Pinkiepie yelled. "I didn't steal BonBons cake!" shouted Lyra. "Lyra, PinkiePie get up or I'll leave you both" pronounced Colgate. Lyra and PinkiePie both grabbed their suitcases and ran out of the train in a hurry.

The trio walked around the train station and taking in the sights. PinkiePie stood at a shop and looked at their wares closely. "Come on PinkiePie we don't have all day!" yelled Lyra. PinkiePie stared at the wares a bit more then moved on. PinkiePie halted and looked at a mysterious fruit. "Excuse me, what's that?" asked PinkiePie. "It's a dragonfruit, its really tasty and can be made into many things." said the shop keeper. "How many bits is it?" she asked. "Well since you are my first customer I can give you a basket full of them." said the shop keeper. PinkiePie took the basket and went back to the group. "What's that?" asked Colgate. "It's a dragonfruit." PinkiePie responded. "So Colgate have any idea where the hotel is?" asked Lyra. "It should be a city block from here." Lyra stated. The mares walked for a few minutes until they reached a towering building. "This is very…impressive…" stated Lyra. The trio walked into the hotel, taking in all the new sights, smells, and sounds. Colgate walked up to the front desk and handed some bits to the receptionist and Lyra grabbed the keys. The trio walked up to a door with buttons on the side. "What's this do-hicky?" asked PinkiePie. "It's an elevator.." said a pony dressed in a suit with a fedora. He walked into the elevator and the girls joined him. " Lyra what floor are we on?" asked Colgate. "Floor 8" responded Lyra. PinkiePie pressed the button with the 8 on it. Zooooooom! The elevator shot up from the lobby to the 8th floor in seconds. The trio walked out the elevator dizzy and bumping in walls. "That was fast, maybe even faster than RainbowDash!" said PinkiePie. The mares made their way to the room and Colgate flopped down on the bed. The room's walls were a creamy white with Victorian designs, there were two rooms with 2 beds in the 1st and 1 bed in the other, and there was one bathroom and a mini fridge. PinkiePie jumped onto the bed the 2nd room and bounced up and down. "Well, we finally made it to Las Pegasus…" Colgate said while looking up at the ceiling. Lyra got up and started to unpack her stuff along with Colgate and PinkiePie. Lyra opened the hotel door and was about to walk out until "Hey Lyra where are you going?" asked Colgate. "Im heading out to hit on some colts, why?" asked Lyra. Colgate sighed deeply and shoke her head "Lyra, Lyra, Lyra what are we going to do with you?" whispered Colgate. "Lyra I don't think colts are impressed by your knowledge of these creatures called "humans"." Pinkiepie said. "You should wait until we go out tonight." Added Colgate. "And this city is all about the night and partying!"PinkiePie shouted. "Fine, but I want to go to the beach tomorrow.." Lyra said.

PinkiePie took a dragonfruit out of the basket and into the kitchen area and started to cut the fruit up into shapes. PinkiePie put the flesh of the fruit into her mouth and ate it. "I'm surprised this doesn't taste like Spike…" PinkiePie whispered. Lyra looked over at Colgate, Lyra grabbed a pillow and threw it at Colgate. Colgate looked at Lyra after she threw the pillow her face looked angry then she giggled. PinkiePie threw a pillow at Lyra and Lyra fought back and beat PinkiePie with the pillow. Colgate hit both Lyra and PinkiePie with two pillows. The mares fell on the ground next to each other and laughed. "I can tell this is going to be a great vacation with you girls around." Lyra giggled. Colgate got up and rummaged through her stuff and found a sparkly minty blue dress. "Once its time I'm going to wear this dress like it was brand new." Colgate said. "What do we have to lose, we should go right now." Lyra said. PinkiePie along with Colgate and Lyra put on dresses. Lyra's dress was fluffly and sea-foam green. PinkiePie's dress was the one she wore at the Gala. Colgate opened the door and the mares walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**PinkiePie's Month Off**

The girls walked out the door strutting their dresses while walking down the hallway to the elevator. PinkiePie poked the button with the L on it and the elevator shot down. SWOOOOSH! The mares walked out the elevator slowly walking flaunting their dresses and trying to make an impression on people. "So ladies shall we head to Club Shimmer now?" Lyra said. "Well the night is young and we might as well since we have nothing better to do." Colgate responded. "PAAAAAAAARTY!" Screeched PinkiePie. The mares ran down the block and to the club and into a line. The lined moved up inch by inch slowly. "This is taking forever, I'd rather hear Lyra babble on about humans right now!" Colgate mumbled. "Don't think I didn't hear that…" Lyra whispered to Colgate. The line slowly made it up to the trio and the reached a stallion with black glasses and a clipboard, The stallion checked the mares clothing. "You three are in." He announced. The mares jaws were hanging, the club was full of orange lights, a bar completely orange, and the DJ was mixing songs together. "This…is…AWESOME!" shouted PinkiePie. "If you don't mind me I'm going to hit on some colts." Lyra said to Colgate. Colgate went to the lounge area, it was lined with orange and yellow couches, and circular tables with Celestia's sun on it. PinkiePie started to dance in the center of the club, Lyra slowly made her way to a group of colts "So, you ever heard about humans?" Lyra asked lustfully. The group moved to another spot in the club just as Lyra began talking. PinkiePie grabbed multiple mugs of AppleJack Daniels and brought them all to the table Colgate was sitting at. Colgate took a mug and took a large swig of it "Lyra!" Colgate shouted. Lyra's ears perked up and trotted to Colgate smiling slightly. "What's up?" Lyra asked. "How's your quest hunting down colts?" Colgate said. "It's going well….I guess…" Lyra replied sheepishly. "Want some AppleJack Daniels?" asked PinkiePie. "Sure.." Lyra said. The Mares sat at the table drinking, "I think we should all dance together." suggested PinkiePie. "Come on it will be fun!" she added. PinkiePie grabbed Lyra and Colgate by the hoof and swung them onto the dance floor and shook them like ragdolls. Colgate's face turned a pale green and held her hoof to her mouth while Lyra giggled. PinkiePie let go and Colgate walked around and walking into random directions. Colgate sat back down along with PinkiePie and Lyra. "Well, shall we be heading out and back to the hotel?" Lyra asked. "Please, my head is spinning..." Colgate said. The trio walked out of the club "Hey anyone know how to hail a cab?" asked Colgate. PinkiePie lifted up her dress and a carriage pulled up on the side of the curb. "I've had practice." PinkiePie announced. The trio sat in the carriage "SummerLane 45" said Lyra. The carriage went fast on the streets almost tipping over when coming to a corner. SCREEEEEEEECH! The carriage stopped in front of the hotel and Colgate dropped bits into the carriage. They went up the elevator and into their room. "That was fun…."Lyra said. Colgate flopped onto her bed and fell asleep instantly. PinkiePie went to the bathroom and undressed while Lyra waited for her to get out. After the two undressed they jumped into separate beds and fell asleep.


End file.
